


comic sans the goat man

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Gen, i am attempting to advertise my au, i made an au, please pay attention to my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans but a goat</p>
            </blockquote>





	comic sans the goat man

It had been an hour or so on shift today and Sans was contemplating his life. Why did he take a sentry job? No humans had fallen down to the underground since before he was born, and it wasn't like his job was exciting, either.

Then again, nothing in his life was exciting.

Sans took a swig of his ketchup.

All he had was Papyrus and the old lady behind the door. He didn't even know her name, but she was so good at puns that he considered her his friend and looked forward to talking to her. And her voice intrigued him. It was a little gravelly, like she didn't have any flesh. Ridiculous.

Seeing that his bottle was empty, Sans threw it into his mouth and muched on the plastic. Delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> i made an au. please pay attention to my au  
> http://monsterswap.tumblr.com
> 
> its still under construction but it would be really cool if people got into it and made content for it


End file.
